Dear Family
by shuckface9
Summary: Letters from the next generation to their family from their first day at Hogwarts. Companion story to This is our Time, you don't have to read it but it's recommended.
1. Teddy's Letter

**Teddy's Letter**

All the adults were seated around the table in the burrow awaiting Teddy's letter. The kids were all sitting on the floor playing with each other although the younger one's sat on their parents lap. Victoire was the most impatient one desperately wanting to hear from her best friend and wanting to go to Hogwarts however she would have to wait two more years. Harry just couldn't believe that Teddy was there already, it felt like yesterday Harry was bathing and changing him and now he's off to school. Harry has no doubt that Teddy will do well in school given who his parents are, he worries more about himself and how he'll cope without having his nephew around. Just then the owl Harry had bought Teddy for attending school flew through the window and dropped a letter on his lap. Teddy, bless him, had named the owl Dora and she was quite magnificent. The arrival of the letter had stopped everyone including Harry, he wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

"Well go on Uncle Harry open it." Victoire insisted.

Harry opened the letter hoping that Teddy was okay and wasn't begging to be brought home. All eyes were on Harry as he began to read.

"_Dear Uncle Harry_

_I hope Dora delivered this letter okay, she's a wonderful owl thank you for buying her for me. Hogwarts is amazing although I wasn't expecting to get there by boat. I can't wait to explore more tomorrow when I get the chance. I was worried about not knowing anyone but then I remembered Hagrid and Uncle Neville are here if I need them. Tell Grandma Molly I'm sorry but the feast was almost as good as her Sunday dinner._

_I hope you're not disappointed but I got sorted into Hufflepuff, the house my mother was in, do you think she'd be proud? I made a knew friend already, his name is Joey. Have you ever seen the Hufflepuff common rooms, they are amazing. They're really cosy and the colours are awesome, maybe when you come to teach occasionally I can show you them._

_Tell the family I miss them already but not to worry I'll be back for Christmas. And tell Victoire not to miss me too much, she'll be here soon enough._

_Love you_

_Teddy"_

Harry put the letter down in front of him and looked at the rest of the family. They were all staring at him, looking relieved that Teddy was fitting in okay.

"He's a Hufflepuff." Harry said to them. "How on earth could he think I would be disappointed in him because he's a Hufflepuff? And what does he mean would his mother be proud, of course he would and his father!"

The adults looked at him but couldn't really provide any answers. It was Victoire who spoke up.

"Maybe it's because his entire family come from Gryffindor, apart from his mother."

The parents all looked at her with surprise, it was actually a good theory. Harry felt slightly relieved. He thought for a second there he had put too much pressure on Teddy to do well.

"He doesn't have to worry, he could never disappoint me. Now what should we all write back to him?" Harry asked the rest of them.

The family spent the rest of the night coming up with things to say to Teddy and answers to his questions. All Harry could think was that if his nephew was a Hufflepuff he must have raised him right.


	2. Victoire's Letter

**Victoire's Letter**

**Hey guys just a disclaimer to say that I don't own Harry Potter of any of the characters, I wish I did.**

Bill wasn't worried about Victoire. She adapted wherever she was put, she was always surrounded by a crowd. Victoire would have no trouble fitting in at Hogwarts and would probably use her second name to gather even more popularity. Victoire was confident, pushy and boisterous. She was the definition of Gryffindor. Plus she was extremely clever which came as a shock to everyone, so she would do well in school. The adults once again sat around the table awaiting a letter but this time it was Victoire's turn. She had been so excited about finally attending Hogwarts and getting to spend more time with Teddy. Just then Dora swooped in with Victoire's letter which landed in front of Bill. Dominique came to stand next to him anxious to hear from her big sister. Bill opened the letter and read it aloud for the family to hear.

"_Dear Daddy,_

_I'm finally here. It's great to be back with Teddy even if we aren't in the same house. I love it here especially the people it's like they gravitate toward me especially since my second name is Weasley. I've already made some new friends but I'll have to narrow it down since the whole school wants to be friends with me. The common rooms are cool I suppose and the dorms are fine, there's six other girls sharing with me. I'd love to talk more but my friends want to chat so I'll talk to you soon._

_Love Victoire"_

Bill looked at everyone else who were still rolling their eyes at Victoire's letter, even he admits she can be a little self-centred at times.

"She didn't say what house she was in Dad." Dominique pointed out to him and the rest of the family. The parents looked at one another in confusion whilst Bill re-read the letter to double check, but Dominique was right.

"Well she didn't need to, we all know she's a Gryffindor sweetie." Bill told his daughter and the rest of the family nodded in agreement, all except one.

"Wrong." Lucy said.

"What was that Lucy?" Bill asked her in confusion. Lucy was currently reading a book and usually nothing interrupted her reading time but she closed her book over and looked at him.

"You're wrong. Victoire didn't get into Gryffindor." She stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" Ron asked the girl who looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"Because don't you think if Victoire had gotten into Gryffindor she would have boasted about in that letter?" Lucy asked them. The family looked at her realising she was right.

"Okay then smarty pants why don't you tell us what house she got into then?" Ron asked her. Lucy just smirked at him and Percy looked on with absolute pride.

"Well we've ruled out Gryffindor already. Loyalty and kindness aren't really Victoire's strong points plus she said her and Teddy were in different houses so that rules out Hufflepuff leaving two possibilities. Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Lucy explained whilst most of the family gasped at the word Slytherin but Lucy ignored it and carried on explaining. "Now I have no doubt that Victoire is ambitious and resourceful but there are two reasons that she is not in Slytherin. One, she has all the subtlety of a reductus curse and two she wouldn't have even bothered writing a letter if she had been sorted into Slytherin. This leaves us with Ravenclaw, given her above average intelligence and her wit I would say she was sorted into Ravenclaw but is slightly disappointed about it."

Everyone stared at nine year old Lucy in awe, even Percy while she just picked up her book and returned to reading. Bill couldn't believe Victoire was a Ravenclaw, she just seemed so Gryffindor all the time. But he wasn't disappointed, not all. At least she would do well in school. Bill wasn't worried about Victoire one bit.

**Give me some reviews to tell me what you think and if I should include my original characters or just stick to the next gen kids.**


	3. Dominique's Letter

**Dominique's Letter**

**It's Dominique's turn to send a letter, I hope you guys are all enjoying the story.**

Fleur would never openly admit this, but she paid more attention to Dominique out of all her children. It wasn't that she loved Dominique more than Louis and Victoire, it's just that she identified more with her. Victoire was always confident no matter what and Louis was only six years old without a care in the world. Dominique however was always scared she wouldn't be good enough, that her father wouldn't be proud of her or her family didn't understand her. Fleur knew what that pressure felt like, she had once had those fears with this family too, and could only hope that Dominique dealt with it in her own way. Once again all the adults and many of the children were sitting around the table awaiting letters, but everyone was most anxious to read Dominique's. It was her first year this year and everyone wanted to know what house she had been placed in. Fleur never understood the importance of the houses, probably because she hadn't attended Hogwarts but it seemed important to the family that Dominique be a Gryffindor. The problem was they didn't know if Dominique was Gryffindor material. Then Victoire and Dominique's owl swooped in and dropped two letters, one addressed to Bill from Victoire and the other addressed to Fleur from Dominique. Everyone perked up immediately at the sight of the letters as Fleur opened the one addressed to her.

_Dear Mum,_

_I have to admit I was nervous about attending Hogwarts and certainly didn't realise how big it was actually going to be. I've already made some friends and they seem really nice, I kind of have to like them since we'll be rooming for seven years. Tell Roxanne and Lucy that they'll love it when they come next year, I can't wait to show them around._

_I guess what you guys really want to know is what house I was placed in. I was a hatstall between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor however the hat placed me in Gryffindor so I hope you are all pleased. I can't wait until class's start I think transfiguration might be my favourite but we'll have to wait and see._

_Tell everyone I miss them already but not to miss me too much._

_Lots of Love from Domi._

Fleur looked up to see Bill's face shinning with pride at his daughter's house. She looked around the table to seen more proud faces in the family.

"Our Dominique, the first Potter/Weasley to be placed in Gryffindor, which was unexpected." George said to everyone.

"How come it was unexpected?" Bill asked him. He actually looked a little bit offended that George didn't think Dominique belonged in the house of Gryffindor.

"No it's not that she isn't brave it's just that I thought out of the three of them that are at Hogwarts Domi was the least likely to be placed in Gryffindor. You shouldn't be offended Bill, Hufflepuff is a good house. But Domi is a Gryffindor and I'm proud of her." George told him.

Fleur couldn't help but wonder if Bill was still slightly disappointed about Victoire being a Ravenclaw rather than a Gryffindor, she knew that he loved his daughters but also knew that his children being Gryffindor was important to him too. But one look at Bill's face just now contradicted everything she had just thought about. Bill's face was swelling with pride at Victoire's letter despite the fact that she wasn't in Gryffindor.

"Victoire said she knew that Domi would be a Gryffindor and that she's proud of her little sister." Bill told everyone, Victoire probably would have disapproved if Dominique were placed anywhere else. For some reason it was important to Victoire as well that Dominique be a Gryffindor, probably something to do with upholding the Weasley tradition.

Fleur was just thankful that Bill was proud of both his girls, she knew how much both Dominique and Victoire adore their father and how much they want to make him proud. And they had done just that.

**Thanks for reading guys I would really appreciate some reviews of my story and I would love to hear where other people place the next gen characters. **


	4. Roxanne's Letter

**Roxanne's letter**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story and remember to check out my other story This is Our Time.**

George was nervous about Roxanne's letter. He knew there was a high chance that she wouldn't be placed in Gryffindor and if he wasn't supportive of her she would definitely give him a piece of her mind. She was very much like his mother in the sense that she took nonsense from no-one, she kept all of her cousins in line and tried her best to stop any arguments between them. She definitely had a Gryffindor streak, George just didn't know if it was enough to get her into that house. Not that he cared if she wasn't in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were great houses and he would be happy if his daughter were placed in either of them. After Dominique was placed into Gryffindor last year the entire family had let out a silent sigh of relief. They didn't mind Teddy being placed in Hufflepuff and Victoire in Ravenclaw, they just wanted a couple of their kids in Gryffindor, to keep the tradition going slightly. Just then George's owl Wheezy flew in with a letter that was dropped in front of him. George scrambled to open the letter as quickly as possible.

"_Dear the whole family because I know this will be read aloud._

_Merlin the food here is awesome, I mean seriously your descriptions of the food here were not accurate enough. I think I had about five plates of food for dinner and I just might have to sneak out and steal some from the kitchen. Wow dad I really am your daughter._

_Anyway the moment you have all been waiting for, drum roll please, I was placed in…Gryffindor. The hat took it's time but I've been placed in Gryffindor with Domi, we're having a great time already and I can't wait to see what kind of trouble we're going to get into. I can't wait to see you guys again at Christmas which seems so long away. Try not to miss me too much._

_Love you all_

_Roxy."_

"My Roxy's a Gryffindor!" George shouted to the whole family whom in returned beamed with pride for Roxanne.

"Well now Dominique will have company, I wonder where Lucy was put. I mean obviously it was either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw but which one?" Hermione asked the family. They all thought about it, Lucy was very intelligent but also very opinionated and could get angry quite easily. She would suit either house. Whilst everyone else speculated which house Lucy would be in George sat thinking about how proud his brother would have been of Roxanne. George has no doubt that if Fred had still been here he would have got on with Roxanne very well. The thought of his brother and his daughter brought a tear to his eye which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the family.

"What's wrong George I thought you would be happy that Roxy's a Gryffindor." His wife Angelina asked him whilst holding his hand to comfort him.

"It's not that, I am very proud of Roxy. It's just I was thinking about how proud Fred would have been of her." George replied with tears streaking down his face.

"But I am proud of Roxy dad." Fred Weasley II told him. George turned to face his nine year old son who would be attending Hogwarts in two years. And Fred did have a look of pride on his face.

"I know you are son and so you should be. Come here." George said and Fred came towards him and braced him in a hug. George wasn't nervous anymore, his daughter was a Gryffindor and after all he had Fred to comfort him.

**I'd love some reviews please. Next up is Lucy Weasley.**


	5. Lucy's Letter

**Lucy's Letter**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story, I would love to hear about in reviews.**

Percy didn't mean to favour Lucy, he just couldn't help it. Audrey had told him off countless times for being closer to Lucy than to Molly. But it was something Percy just couldn't control, he and Lucy had a lot in common. Both of them were intellectual and stubborn. They could talk about books or news and come to the same great conclusions. He had no doubt his daughter was Gryffindor material but Ravenclaw would definitely be a good fit and he would be proud. Percy and Molly just couldn't see eye to eye. She was devious, always manipulating situations to get what she wanted. The problem was Molly was very smart, she just didn't care about studying or using her brains for the right thing. Lucy was much more ambitious in that sense. Once more all the adults sat around the table awaiting letters. Roxanne's had just been delivered and everyone was very proud, including Percy. Then a letter was dropped onto his lap and all the attention was on him, he opened the letter and read aloud.

_Dear Father._

_I cannot wait to begin classes, I'm sure History of Magic will be my favourite subject, it will be so interesting. The castle is impressive and I would love to learn more about the architecture of it, I bet it was difficult to build._

_Did you know the sorting hat was a normal hat and then the magic was added by the four founders? It belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself. I asked the hat before it sorted me, I think it was pleased I was interested. I was sorted into Ravenclaw, I hope that makes you proud father, which is great with me. I might be stuck with Victoire who will constantly harp on about Teddy, but its fine I've learned how to block her out by now. I really am looking forward to starting classes. Miss all of you already._

_Love Lucy_

_P.S Tell Molly, James and Fred not to go causing trouble just because me and Roxanne aren't there to stop her._

Percy looked up to find Molly smirking at the last comment, usually the three of them wouldn't pull anything whilst Roxanne and Lucy were around but now they're gone anything's fair game. He looked at his wife who was beaming with pride over her daughter as were the rest of the family.

"Reckon you've got a mini you there dad, who goes to Hogwarts and finds the most interesting thing about it is the architecture?" Molly said sarcastically. Percy looked at his youngest knowing that she was going to be trouble, whilst the rest of the adults just sniggered at her comment.

"I'm very proud of your sister, when you go to Hogwarts in two years' time you would do well to get into Ravenclaw." Percy told her. Molly looked a little put out at those words and Percy felt guilty. "I'm sorry Molly, I'm sure you'll do well in whatever house you are put in." Molly face perked up at these words of encouragement and Audrey smiled at the sight.

"So one Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaws and two Gryffindor's. Not bad and we have a break for a year, no first years next year." Harry spoke to the group.

They all looked at Molly, Fred and James who would attend Hogwarts in two years' time. Percy was almost certain that both Fred and James would be sorted into Gryffindor but he wasn't sure where his Molly belonged. Nothing could have prepared him for the shock.

**Bit of a cliff hanger there but if you read my other story This Is Our Time you'll understand.**


	6. James' Letter

**James' Letter**

Harry loved James with all his heart but sometimes he could see a little bit of his father in him. James took after his namesake's more than Harry would have liked. Not that Harry didn't love and admire his father and Godfather, he just didn't like the way they behaved at Hogwarts. Harry could see that same arrogance in his son and he didn't like it. They often got into fights about his attitude and how he should be more humble but James was stubborn like his mother and refused to listen. Harry knew that James would either be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin and had no problem with his son being a Slytherin but he knew James would never accept it. His son had to learn that just because he was Harry Potter's son that didn't mean he was the best at everything. Then Teddy's owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of Harry. He had been so proud when Teddy was named Head boy, he was so like Remus it was unbelievable but he had inherited his Mother's clumsiness. Harry opened the letter and read aloud to the others sitting around the table.

_Dear Dad_

_I'm fine, Hogwarts is really cool and I can't wait to start pulling pranks. I got into Gryffindor so don't worry about me._

_Love James_

_P.S Good luck with the other letters._

Everybody stared at Harry in shock whilst he just stared at the letter. This couldn't be right, his son would usually have bragged about getting into Gryffindor. Something must have happened. Harry looked over at Ginny who took the letter from him and read it with concern.

"That didn't sound like James dad." Albus said to him and Harry couldn't agree more. James was usually so talkative it took a silencing charm to get him to stop talking, in this letter he sounded off.

"It's obvious what happened." Rose said looking up from her comic book. The rest of the adults looked at her begging her to explain. "He was a hatstall, which would of course upset him because in James' eyes he is the ultimate Gryffindor."

The rest of the group looked at the ten year old girl in shock, just as they had with Lucy years before.

"Okay then fountain of knowledge what was his hatstall?" George asked jokingly.

"That is also obvious." Rose looked at him as if he were stupid. "Slytherin."

Many of them gasped at the thought of James in Slytherin. But Harry just nodded along with Rose's conclusion.

"Harry why are you agreeing with her, James is no Slytherin." Ron said to Harry. Harry looked over at Ron, he had always held a grudge against the Slytherins despite the house being more welcoming now.

"I knew he would either be in Gryffindor or Slytherin, he's arrogant and ambitious which are Slytherin traits. I was prepared for his letter to tell me he was a Slytherin and would not have been any less proud than I am right now." Harry told the family. They all remained silent as there were still two letters to arrive.

"What do you think he meant by 'Good luck with the other letters'?" Angelina asked Harry. He thought about it but only came to one conclusion, one of them actually was sorted into Slytherin. He looked over at Rose to ask her what she thought but she shook her head as if to say 'not here'. Just then Roxanne and Fred's owl dropped a letter onto Angelina's lap. Soon they would find out just what James had meant.


	7. Fred's Letter

**Fred's Letter**

**Sorry that this one's really short for some reason I really struggle to write some of these letters however I promise the one is a lot longer.**

* * *

Angelina Johnson – Weasley couldn't believe both her children were at Hogwarts now. They grew up so fast, it felt like yesterday she gave birth for the first time and now they were both gone. Angelina had played Quidditch for seven years before retiring and working with George in the Joke shop. The minute Fred Junior could talk Angelina knew he would be just like his namesake. Part of her at that point was dreading her son growing up because of the pranks he would pull but another part of her was glad he would take after his uncle. She now sat at the table in the burrow with the entire Weasley/Potter family waiting on the letters. She wondered how long it would take Fred to get a detention, she had bet on two days. After reading James' letter Angelina was a bit worried, what if something was wrong with her Fred? George wound his arm around her shoulder which relaxed her somewhat. The next thing she knew a letter was sitting in her lap written in Fred's messy handwriting. She opened it up and read aloud to the family.

_Dear the whole family,_

_Hogwarts is really cool I can't wait to start pulling pranks with James. Tell Louis we can't wait for him to join us. I talked to one of the ghosts today called Peeves. He told me my dad and uncle Fred were legends how awesome is that?_

_I know you're all dying to know where I was placed so I'll let you know. I'm in Gryffindor obviously. The hat barely hesitated, told me I was the first of the family not to be a hatstall. I think James is kind of put out but not to worry I'll cheer him up soon._

_Lots of Love Fred._

The family looked up at each other grinning. Gryffindor was finally filling up with Weasley's and Potters and about time too. Angelina knew they tried not to be prejudice about the other houses, but the majority of the adults in the room were Gryffindor's and so they were slightly biased.

"Another Gryffindor, excellent. Not that I have anything against my Grandchildren being in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." Arthur Weasley said whilst beaming with pride.

"There was no doubt in my mind that Fred belonged anywhere else." George told the group. "Just like there's no doubt in my mind that Rose will be a Ravenclaw."

Rose looked up and beamed at her Uncle George. Despite being so different, the two of them were remarkably close and when George talked about how smart his niece was the two of them would beam with pride.

"Well here's to another Child to be proud of." Ron said raising his glass of firewhiskey. Everybody copied him.

"Now there's only one left to hear from." Percy said whilst patiently awaiting his daughter's owl. For some reason Angelina had a bad feeling about Molly's letter.

* * *

**Please send in some more reviews. And Please Check out my latest Story It's a Family thing featuring the same characters.**


	8. Molly's Letter

**Molly's Letter**

**As promised this one is a lot longer. Molly is my favourite next gen character so I tend to write more about her. Enjoy.**

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what was happening. The adults had just read both James and Fred's letters but now Harry had another sitting in his lap. At first he had thought it was another one from James but one look at the semi – neat handwriting and he knew it wasn't his son. He had expected Teddy to write to him but it wasn't his messy handwriting either. It was Molly's. Harry had always got along with Molly, she was sneaky and sarcastic and Harry liked that. She was so different from her parents that you could barely tell they were related, however Molly unlike her sister Lucy had inherited the red Weasley hair. Harry saw over the years how Percy bonded with his eldest daughter and constantly put Molly down, he felt sorry for his niece. That's why Harry always went out of his way to make Molly happy, something her father hardly ever attempted. He was definitely going to read this letter to himself, he didn't know why Molly had written to him instead of her parents but he wasn't about to divulge information she didn't want him to share.

"I'm going to read this in the living room if everyone doesn't mind?" Harry asked the adults whilst removing himself from the table. Most of the adults nodded except Percy who clearly knew what was going on.

"Well I do very much mind Harry, that's my daughter's letter and I want to know the contents of it." Percy said standing up to meet Harry's height. Everyone in the room was now silent and watching the two men.

"With all due respect Percy, this letter is addressed to me and only me. It is private and I am going to read it myself, now if you will excuse me." Harry left the room and sat down in the living room. He opened the letter to see what his niece had to say.

_Dear Uncle Harry,_

_I know you must be shocked that I'm writing to you and not my father. I pleaded with the rest of the cousins to let me tell the family and not them. I got sorted into Slytherin. I know my dad is going to flip and I thought that out of all the family you would be the first to accept that I belong in Slytherin._

Harry thought about all those times Molly used information to her own advantage, and the time she managed to get out of trouble at the ministry just using her words. It all made sense now. She was a Slytherin.

_The hat did consider me for Gryffindor but it would have been a mistake to place me there. Please break the news to the family gently as I know this information could give my dad a heart attack, although now that I think of it that may be a good thing._

That made Harry chuckle slightly, this was why he loved Molly so much. She was different. She didn't remind him of anyone. She was her own person.

_One of the Slytherin prefects told me I didn't belong in his house but I stood up to him, just like my dad showed me. Oh and by the way did you know that the Slytherin dungeons are under the lake? How cool is that. Thanks Uncle Harry and give the family my best._

_Lots of Love Molly._

_P.S I made a friend in Slytherin her name is Trisha Nott._

Harry put the letter down, Molly trusted him out of everyone with the task of telling the news. He was not about to let her down. Harry got up and walked back into the kitchen where Percy was pacing and the rest of the family were waiting for him. They all looked at him expectantly.

"Well." Percy spoke first. "What's happened? Has she got into trouble already? Why did she write to you?"

"Slow down Percy. Yes something has happened but no she is not in trouble and it's not a bad thing. And thirdly she wrote to me because she trusts me and she knew I wouldn't freak out." Harry explained.

"Freak out about what?" Molly Weasley senior asked him. Once again the family looked at him expectantly. Harry took a deep breath before telling them.

"Molly was sorted into Slytherin." Harry said.

And then all hell broke loose.

Ron looked like he was about to faint, George had a look of shock on his face and Percy was red with anger.

"NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL BE IN SLYTHERIN. I'M MARCHING INTO MCGONAGALLS OFFICE TO DEMAND A RE-SORT!" Percy shouted so loud Harry could have sworn he used a Sornose charm.

"Listen to yourself what kind of father are you? You always favoured Lucy over Molly and only because she was different. Molly belongs in Slytherin which isn't a bad house now. Listen to what she says. _'The hat considered me for Gryffindor, but it would have been a mistake to place me there.' _ She was smart enough to know that Gryffindor wasn't where she belonged. She is the only one of our kids not prejudice against the house and you should be proud of that Percy, you should be proud of her. Despite the fact that you've failed as a father she worships the ground you walk on. '_One of the Slytherin prefects told me I didn't belong in his house but I stood up to him, just like my dad showed me.' _She's excited Percy, for once in her life she knows she belongs somewhere and I know what it feels like to be lost. So do you. She's already made a friend." Harry shouted at Percy. His chest was heaving from the anger he felt. Percy just stood there a little lost for words.

An owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of Percy, he opened it and his eyes widened.

"What is it dear? Is it Molly? Has she written?" Audrey asked her husband who was still in shock from the contents of the letter. Harry was curious as to who sent the letter and what it said but he just preached about privacy so he couldn't ask.

"No." Percy stated. "It's from Lucy."

The family looked at him, encouraging him to read the letter aloud, everyone one of them wondering what the letter could possibly say and none of them expecting it.

"_Dear Father,_

_By now I expect you have heard the news that Molly is a Slytherin and I know you are probably extremely angry about the situation. But I support Molly being in Slytherin, it is a noble house now, not what it used to be and I'm sure my sister can help make it great. You will write to her and tell her you're proud and you will treat her with the upmost respect or I may just fail all my exams this year and then what would you have to boast about?_

_Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione I trust you two will deal with ensuring the family will accept Molly's house, I will deal with the family at Hogwarts._

_Love Lucy_

_P.S I am very serious about flunking my exams._

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. Lucy was actually supportive and willing to flunk her exams to prove a point. But right now Harry had to deal with the family, fortunately _he _didn't have to.

"Well I'm proud of my Granddaughter, now anyone for tea?" Molly asked the family who all nodded still shocked. "Oh and Percy dear I think you have a letter to write."

Maybe Molly Weasley the II did remind Harry of a certain someone.

* * *

**Please read my newest story It's a Family Thing and leave some reviews. Thanks.**


	9. Albus' Letter

**Albus's Letter**

**Hey guys I'm glad your still reading, this is Al's letter I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Ginny didn't care where Albus was placed. She already had one child in Gryffindor and that was enough for her. She knew that Lily was the least likely of her children to be sorted into Gryffindor, the girl was way too reserved. Albus could be a Gryffindor but then again he could be a Slytherin, not that Ginny minded that at all. Some of the family were still recovering from Molly's sorting which came as a shock to some of them, but not to Ginny, the girl was very cunning. Percy still couldn't look at his daughter the same way and Ginny hated him for it. At least if Albus got sorted into Slytherin he would have some company, Molly may be devious but she's protective of family. Just then Albus' owl Remus swooped in and dropped a letter in Ginny's lap. Yet again the family were gathered and this year it was Rose and Albus who held everybody's interest. Ginny took a breath, opened the letter and read it aloud.

"_Dear Mum (and everybody else)"_

_I can't believe that I'm at Hogwarts, everything is just so cool. I loved the boat ride over, though I can't say the same for poor Rosie. I hope you guys aren't missing us too much yet, don't worry we'll be back before you know it._

_I was sorted into Slytherin but I'm cool with it, Molly introduced me to some of her friends including Trisha Nott who's nice. Dad please don't get mad but I befriended Scorpius Malfoy, he just seemed so lost that I decided to be his friend. _ _I hope everybody's okay and we'll see you at Christmas._

_Lots of Love from Albus."_

Ginny looked over and smiled at Harry who was glowing with pride over his son. Ron however was not smiling, not even close.

"He's befriended the Malfoy git! What the hell is he thinking?" Ron shouted across the table. Ginny opened her mouth to defend her son and the Malfoy boy but someone beat her to it.

"Honestly Ronald you have never even met that boy how can you insult him?" Hermione said angrily through gritted teeth. "He may be nothing like his father, have you even considered that? You cannot go around making judgements about someone you have never met just because of some old Prejudices. Now Al was kind enough to befriend this boy when he was alone and I am bloody proud of him."

Ron sat there with his mouth hanging open at his wife's outburst. "But 'Mione…" Ron started but never got to finish.

"But nothing Ronald. You are going to stop complaining about Scorpius Malfoy and start being proud of your nephew." Hermione told him.

"I am proud. Even if he is Slytherin I am proud of him. And Molly, and Rosie and Roxy and Domi and Lucy, I'm proud of every single one of them. Sometimes I just struggle, but you better believe I'm proud." Ron stated to the room.

Ginny had tears in her eyes. She had never thought her family would be okay with Albus being in Slytherin, but hearing her brother say he was proud, it made her day.

"Well we have two Slytherins now." George said, mainly to change the subject. "When's Rosie's letter getting here, I want to hear all about how she was sorted into Ravenclaw."

Ginny smiled at his comment. George was unbelievably proud of his niece despite how different they were. He always called her his 'little Ravenclaw'. However Ginny saw Ron wince a little at this. Despite being proud of his little girl, he would much prefer her in Gryffindor. But it didn't matter, Ginny didn't care where any of them were placed just so long as they were happy.

* * *

**Please send some reviews thanks**


	10. Rose's Letter

**Rose's Letter**

**For those of you who read my other story this sorting won't come as a surprise, sorry it's so short.**

* * *

Ronald Weasley loved his little girl with all his heart. She was his world, so naturally he was worried about her leaving for Hogwarts. What if she wasn't ready yet? What if she was picked on? What if she was sorted into Slytherin? Okay the last one was a stretch but the other two were legitimate concerns for him. Ron was proud of Albus and Molly despite their house, he was just a little shocked. He knew his Rosie was going to be a Ravenclaw and although he would prefer her to be Gryffindor, Ravenclaw was a very respectable house. Ron would never admit it but he was slightly jealous of the bond his brother shared with his daughter. Ron knows Rosie loves him, but he also knows that George is her favourite uncle. It puzzles many people why the two are so close but Ron knows that Rosie isn't actually as focused as she seems, she loves to play a prank every so often. And George loves Rosie because in a way she reminds him of Fred, but not too much. Yes Ron was a whole lot more observant than he seemed. Then Rosie's owl Hermes dropped a letter into his lap and without hesitation he opened it.

"_Dear Daddy and the rest of the family,_

_Hogwarts is really cool, just how you described it mum. But none of you did the food justice, the feast was amazing. I hope you were all accepting of Al's sorting, he was really nervous about you guys disowning him. Roxanne has already had words with James, don't worry she put him in his place._

_Daddy I hope you're proud especially since most of you reckoned I was a sure for Ravenclaw but I was placed in Gryffindor. I couldn't believe it, I thought I would be with Lucy._

_Miss you all already and Hugo don't worry I'll be home before you know it._

_Lots of Love from Rosie."_

Ron looked up at his wife to see a huge smile plastered across her face, they couldn't be prouder of their daughter. He looked at the rest of the family who were all smiling but a little confused.

"That's another Gryffindor for us." Harry said proudly.

"How many is that now?" Angelina asked, they had all lost track with the amount of kids they have.

"One Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaws, two Slytherins and five Gryffindors, honestly how do you people manage to forget?" Lily Luna Potter chastised the group.

"Sorry Lily we'll try to remember for next year." Ginny replied laughing at her daughter. Ron couldn't help but think that maybe Lily would be a Ravenclaw.

"Only one next year, you excited Louis?" Bill asked his son, who looked like he couldn't wait to go. Ron still couldn't believe that young Louis was off to Hogwarts next year, Hugo in two. Teddy was now training to be a defence against the dark arts teacher, life was passing by so fast.

Harry got some parchment out and began to write back to Albus and Rosie, the family began shouting encouraging things to say to them. Soon enough owls from the other kids started flying in and everybody took their respective time to read about their kids first day.

"So our Rosie's a Gryffindor, didn't see that on coming." George said to Ron who laughed. "I guess she's my little Gryffindor now, not my little Ravenclaw."

Ron noticed that his brother looked at his brother who almost looked disappointed that Rose was Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw. "She's more like you than I care to admit." He told his brother who smiled and beamed with pride at that statement. Ron may have to share his Rosie, but at least she will always be his little Gryffindor Princess.

* * *

**I promise i'm not dead just really busy, leave some reviews too please.**


	11. Louis' Letter

Louis' Letter

**Happy New Year guys, we're rattling through these characters. This story isn't particularly long but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Bill couldn't believe that his youngest was off to Hogwarts or that his oldest was head girl this year. Bill was proud of all his children but he really hoped his son was in Gryffindor with Dominique not that he would be any less proud if he were sorted somewhere else. Louis did like to cause trouble and could often be found with Fred and James pranking some unfortunate soul. Surprisingly occasionally Rosie would join them and sometimes it would be a family affair. Louis could do well in Gryffindor, in fact Bill wouldn't know where else to put his fairly boisterous son, however Victoire's sorting certainly came as a shock so who knows what will happen. Just then the owl that the three children share, Castor, swoops in and drops the letter into Bill's hand. He opens it eager to find out what's inside.

_Dear the whole family,_

_I'm so excited to finally be here although it's unfortunate that Victoire's head girl, how I'm supposed to pull awesome pranks with her watching my every move eludes me. Oh well we have Rosie, she's smart enough to get us out of any trouble._

_Don't worry you have another Gryffindor in the family and Sadie also got sorted into Gryffindor which brings your total to one Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaws, four Slytherins and ten Gryffindors. Hey do you think they'll let me try out for Quidditch in my first year? I'll ask Dominique since she's captain._

_Miss you guys already_

_Lots of Love from Louis._

"You know it would be nice if the family had another Hufflepuff at some point." Harry said to the group who all stared at him like he was out of his mind. "Hufflepuff's a good house and it's a shame we've only had one family member in there."

"I guess you're right Harry but I don't think Louis was Hufflepuff material." Bill replies to him.

"Can you believe it's the last two next year?" Hermione asked the group whilst gazing at her youngest Hugo. "It's quite a scary thought."

"Hey any chance you guys could get younger?" Harry asked his daughter and his nephew.

"Sorry daddy we're going next year, me and Hugh are really excited aren't we?" Lily told her father. Hugo however did not look like he agreed at all with this statement, in fact he look a little green.

"Victoire's last year, what's she planning to do after Hogwarts Bill?" Ron asked him. Victoire had done extremely well, making top of her class every year. The girl was practically a genius.

"Well I think she's decided on becoming a healer, what about the rest of your lot, Dominique has her mind set on Quidditch." Bill told the family.

"Lucy's thinking of working in Law, we couldn't be more proud." Percy told the family whilst he and Audrey smiled at each other.

"Roxanne is set on opening a restaurant." George said to the family expecting Percy to tell him that it's a stupid idea."

Shocking everyone Percy spoke up. "That's wonderful George, I have friends who work in the food business if Roxanne should ever need any help."

Everybody just stared at Percy as if he had grown an extra head. Maybe Molly being placed in Slytherin had done him some good.

"Thanks Perce, I'll keep that in mind." George said in disbelief.

Bill thought about his own Son, he wondered what kind of troublesome job Louis would go for.

* * *

**When Louis does the count up the honorary Weasley's are included too. Sadie is Sadie Finnigan daughter of Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown. Please Leave some reviews. **


	12. Lily's Letter

Lily's Letter

**Hey guys another chapter, so glad you're all still reading. This is Lily Luna's letter.**

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his youngest was off to Hogwarts. The House seemed so quiet without any kids there to make noise. Teddy and Victoire had joined the adults this year, Teddy straight from training as a defence against the dark arts teacher, ever since he found out his father was one that was all he wanted to be, and Victoire from Healer training. Harry could see the look of sadness in everybody's eyes, it was almost the end of an era. Next year none of their children would be first years, they would be done sending their kids to their first year at Hogwarts. Harry was a little sad that Lily didn't seem more excited, mind you neither did Hugo. He had already come to the conclusion that none of them would be in Gryffindor, they were nowhere near rowdy enough to belong there. Just then an owl swooped in dropping a letter in his lap from Lily, she had the neatest handwriting. Harry opened Lily's letter and read it aloud to the family.

"_Dear Everyone,_

_Hogwarts is bigger than Hugo and I ever Imagined, how are we meant to find our classes? Oh by the way Alice was sorted into Gryffindor, Uncle Neville looked so proud. I think I'll do well in Ravenclaw with Lucy and Lysander, guess I'm going to the brainy one of the Potters mind you with Al and James around that's not difficult. My only real competition are my fellow Ravenclaw cousins and Rose, but no-one beats Rose. I think I'm most looking forward to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, it could be fun, see you soon._

_Lots of Love from Lily."_

Harry looked up once again to see everyone beaming with pride at Lily being sorted into Ravenclaw. He always knew Lily to be smart but he didn't think she was Ravenclaw smart, well he was proud of her and her brains. Maybe she was more like Luna than he thought?

"Well I'm proud Lily has been sorted into my house." Everybody groaned at Victoire's response. "What?"

"It's not your moment to shine Victoire, be proud just with your mouth closed please." Teddy pleaded with her. Everybody laughed whilst Victoire immaturely stuck her tongue out in response.

"I can't believe that it's all over. Next year they'll all have been before. Can you believe that's all our children at Hogwarts now?" Ginny asked the group and everyone shook their heads. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Molly tearing up.

"Mum are you okay?" Harry asked her concerned.

"Yes dear, I just can't believe that's all my thirteen of my Grandchildren been to Hogwarts, god two of them have left already!" Molly cried out blowing her nose with a tissue.

"Hey Mum don't cry. They'll all be back for Christmas, and Easter and summer. Plus we still have Hugo's letter to read." George comforted his mother, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her tightly to his chest where she sobbed.

"Read Hugo's letter Hermione." Ron said and everybody nodded eagerly.

"It has to arrive first guys." Hermione announced and everybody groaned in response. Harry couldn't help but agree with Molly, three of his children were at Hogwarts, one of them has already left and is studying to be a teacher. Victoire's training to be a Healer. Seven of his nieces and nephews are at school. Harry had forgotten how big his family is, but he loved them all the same.

* * *

**Oh My God only on letter to go, you guys will have to tell me if you want Honorary Weasley's letters home. Send in some reviews.**


	13. Hugo's Letter

**Hugo's Letter**

**So Guys I want to thank all of you for reading my story, it really means a lot to me. If people send in reviews asking for more chapters I will see what I can do but for now here's the final chapter of Dear Family.**

* * *

Hugo was the baby of the family, the youngest of all his cousins. Maybe that's why Hermione was most protective of her son, because he was the youngest. She hoped that Hugo hadn't been placed in Gryffindor, he wouldn't fit in with the much more boisterous crowd he was much too timid for that. Slytherin was out of the question since Hugo was particularly cunning or charismatic. Which left Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Hermione had expected Rose to be placed in Ravenclaw but that hadn't happened, the girl was too opinionated for her own good. She was surprised when Lily ended up there, she hadn't pegged Lily for the intelligent type, but mind you the girl was very good with numbers. Hugo wasn't nearly as smart as Rose but he worked harder, Rose had inherited her Dads work ethic. Hufflepuff would be good for Hugo, he was an honest and kind boy much like his cousin Teddy. Just then Rose's owl Hermes, whom she had promised to share with her brother, swooped in a dropped a letter in front of Hermione. She was urged by her husband to open the letter and read it to the family.

"_Dear Mum and everyone else,_

_That hat is awesome, Lucy explained how it works and I really want one. I can't wait to start Care of Magical Creatures, I bet Hagrid's a great professor. I got placed into Hufflepuff which I'm happy with, plus I'm keeping Lorcan company. Rose told me not to worry about being placed in Ravenclaw because she almost was as well, she's been really helpful so far. By the way the food here is amazing I had like four helpings. Anyway what's new with you guys, even though I saw you all just earlier today, I want to know everything._

_Lots of Love from Hugo_

_P.S When you do your annual count up remember and count the honorary Weasley's too."_

Hermione looked across at her husband hoping he wouldn't be disappointed that his son wasn't a Gryffindor. Instead she found him grinning like mad. "You're not disappointed he's not a Gryffindor?" She asked him.

"Not at all Hermione, Hufflepuff is a good house. Many brilliant witches and wizards came from Hufflepuff. Newt Scamander, Nymphadora Tonks, Cedric Diggory and of course our Teddy." Ron stated causing Hermione to smile at him.

"You're damn right Uncle Ron, I'm awesome." Teddy stated which made everybody laugh. "Hugo will do well in Hufflepuff, plus we could use some more good Quidditch players."

"You're not even at Hogwarts anymore Teddy, you left three years ago." Percy stated whilst still laughing.

"Yes but one is still loyal to one's house Uncle Percy much like all of you are to Gryffindor." Teddy said imitating Percy's voice which elicited more laughs from the group.

"Okay so it's count up time including honorary Weasley's." Harry said to everyone. "Starting with Gryffindor we have Dominique, Roxanne, Fred, James, Rose and Louis plus honorary Weasley's Sarah, Cody, Frank, Sadie and Alice. In total eleven Gryffindors"

"Next is our Hufflepuff's" Ginny said. "Teddy and Hugo plus honorary Weasley Lorcan. Our total is three."

"Ravenclaws." George announced. "Victoire, Lucy and Lily plus honorary Weasley Lysander bringing our total to four."

"And finally our Slytherins." Percy said enthusiastically, he had finally accepted Molly as a Slytherin. "Molly and Albus plus honorary Weasley's Trisha and Scorpius. That's a total of four."

"That's twenty-two kids!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well then when am I getting great grandchildren?" Molly asked which caused everyone to burst out laughing. Hermione couldn't wait for the next generation, well the next again generation.

* * *

**Thanks again guys and please tell me what you think of how I ended the story.**


End file.
